Blake Sarno (Fear)
Blake Sarno is a former antagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. He is a resident and a militia member of the Broke Jaw Ranch community. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Blake's life prior to or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Season 3 "Eye of the Beholder" Blake is among a group of militiamen, including Willy, to round up captive Mexicans and execute them in the name of science. He shows little remorse for the captives who plead for their lives before being killed. After Travis, Nick, Luciana, and Steven ambush the militiamen, Blake goes after the captives and eventually captures Steven, allowing Willy to throw him down the sewers. He also helps handle a re-captured Travis and delivers him to the pit as per Troy's orders. He is among the militiamen to surround Madison when she holds Troy hostage and lowers his weapon after Jake successfully diffuses the situation. When the zombies breach the fuel depot, Blake is among the militiamen to evacuate and return to the ranch. "The New Frontier" The next day, Blake and Troy are shown driving Madison and Nick to Broke Jaw Ranch. Madison keeps her guard up, still leery of Troy and his motives. Eventually the caravan pulls up to Broke Jaw Ranch. "TEOTWAWKI" Blake is at Charlene's memorial service with the other residents listening to Pat talk about her daughter. The next morning, he is having breakfast with friends as Jeremiah informs the crowd about the missing search party. When Jeremiah asks for volunteers to find the search party, Blake is among those to raise their hand. "Burning in Water, Drowning in Flame" Blake is among the search party to search for the downed helicopter and Phil McCarthy and his soldiers at the outpost. While on the road, they make a stop and put down the infected inmates and guards from a crashed prison bus so they don't ever stumble upon the ranch. Upon reaching the valley, they find the helicopter missing from the crash site and find the outpost eerily quiet. They quickly discover a pile of seven burned bodies, Phil's men, and Phil himself sitting on a chair reciting a poem as a crow picks at his exposed skull. After being surrounded by Qaletaqa Walker and his men, Blake is forced to give up his weapons, water, and shoes. They are sent back to the ranch with orders to flee. During the painful trek back to the ranch, he is among his fellow comrades who agree that they should camp out for the night instead of keep walking. "Red Dirt" Blake and his fellow militiamen along with Madison arrive at the ranch dehydrated and with bloody feet. As they are aided by the ranch residents, Blake watches on as Mike breaks down and starts telling the crowd what Walker demanded. Later that day, Cooper and Blake witness Troy causing a scene by preventing the Trimbols from leaving the ranch. He is shocked when a fight breaks out, one that is quickly diminished by Jeremiah after a slap to Troy's face. That night, he is among the militiamen in the armory and listens to Troy's pep talk about defending the ranch. The next morning, he witnesses Madison, Nick, and Jeremiah returning with the dead Trimbol family and listens as Madison informs the crowd what happened. "The Unveiling" Blake is part of the mission to rescue Alicia from the Black Hat Reservation. After a gunfight breaks out, he is able to escape with Alicia and the rest of the militia without being harmed. The next morning, Blake arrives as backup when Joseph reports that someone is arriving at the gate. That night, Blake is hanging out with the other militiamen at the mess tent and enjoying coffee. Later, he is on sentry duty with with Joseph and Cooper by the gate when suddenly he and Joseph begin violently throwing up, having been poisoned by Ofelia's anthrax-brewed coffee. "Children of Wrath" Blake is being treated at the medical tent alongside Nick, Cooper, and several other residents who fell victim to the anthrax attack. "Minotaur" Blake is with Nick, Troy, Cooper, and other members of the militia rounding up zombies crossing the border through a hole in the fence. After the corpse are burned, they rush back to the ranch after noticing Walker's convoy heading to the front gate. He watches with the other residents as members of the Black Hat tribe are welcomed onto the property. Later, he and Klah pat down ranchers and tribe members for weapons before allowing them into the meeting tent. He listens during the meeting and later sits with members of the militia as Terrance grieves over the death of Gretchen. The next morning, he witnesses Terrance shoot at the Natives in which Crazy Dog subdues him. That night, he accompanies Madison, Nick, and the others to collect weapons from Nick's house but is kicked out when Troy pulls a gun. The next morning, he watches as Troy is loaded into a pick-up truck and exiled from Broke Jaw Ranch. "The Diviner" In the middle of the night, Blake, Cooper, and Gabe visit Nick and thank him for helping Troy fight the Nation. They give Nick the last rancher-controlled gun and want to rebuild the militia to fight back. The next morning, he is in line with Nick for his share of water from the well when he comments that he saw the same Native woman who walked past them get water that morning. That night, Blake gathers more ranchers, including Dax Daley, to discuss re-building the militia and whether they should fight back. Back in the water line at the well, Blake joins the brawl after an argument breaks out between the ranchers and Natives and proceeds to make a stand with Nick after Crazy Dog demands everyone to leave the area surrounding the well. At night, another meeting with the ranchers determine that they should try to disarm the Natives to avoid bloodshed. The next day, Blake is among a group of ranchers planning to overrun the adobe to gain access to the armory, but the raid is cancelled as Nick decides to help Alicia dig for water, prompting Blake and the others to follow his lead. "Brother's Keeper" One morning, Blake and Cooper help dispatch a couple of zombies that have killed cattle on the ranch. Later, Blake is among the ranchers and Natives to help defend the RV wall from the horde in a attempt to protect the ranch community. He helps Gabe take out zombies when they start crawling beneath the RVs. When the zombies break in, he is among those to evacuate to the pantry and shuts the doors as soon as Alicia, Ofelia, and Lee make it inside. "This Land Is Your Land" In the pantry, Blake is shown stealthily examining a bite wound on his stomach with Alicia spotting it. Blake estimates it will take at least an hour each way to crawl through the air shaft and clear the blocked fan. Alicia calculates that they have two hours before the carbon dioxide kills everyone in the pantry. She suggests they reduce the amount of carbon dioxide by killing bitten survivors. Crazy Dog insists on strip-searching the terrified ranchers and Nation members to find out who has been bitten, but Ofelia and Alicia worry that the people won’t react well to force. Alicia calmly announces that the air vent is broken and asks bitten people to step forward to help conserve air. No one volunteers. Finally, Blake reveals his wound, prompting more people to step forward. Alicia and Blake inform the bitten survivors that they will administer a large dose of morphine to knock the bitten unconscious, then stab them with a knife to prevent them from turning. The bitten survivors start to rethink their decision. Christine, one of the ranchers, insists that morphine will ease their death. A Nation resident offers to go first. The Nation resident lies on the floor. With Blake’s help, Alicia injects morphine into his arm then drives a knife through his head. Blake stays with Alicia while she kills all of the ranchers and Nation residents who've come forward with bites, then tells Alicia it’s time for his own death. He cries and apologizes for all the people he killed with Troy. Alicia injects him with morphine. Death ;Killed By *Troy Otto (Caused) Troy secretly redirects a massive horde of walkers towards the ranch. When the horde gets to the ranch and attack everyone, the remaining survivors enter the pantry. *Himself (Sacrifice) *Zombies (Caused) *Alicia Clark (Out of Mercy, Off-Screen) Blake is among the bitten survivors to step forward and to be stabbed in the head by Alicia to prevent reanimation, but not before he apologizes for all the innocent people he killed. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Blake has killed: *Stan (Caused) *Kerry (Caused) *Dax Daley (Caused) *Himself (Sacrifice) *Many unnamed La Colonia residents (Caused and Direct) *Many unnamed Broke Jaw Ranch residents (Caused) *Many unnamed Black Hat Reservation residents (Caused and Direct) *At least 4 unnamed captives (Caused or Direct) *Numerous counts of zombies Appearances Fear The Walking Dead Season 3 *"Eye of the Beholder" *"The New Frontier" *"TEOTWAWKI" *"Burning in Water, Drowning in Flame" *"Red Dirt" *"The Unveiling" *"Children of Wrath" (No Lines) *"Minotaur" *"The Diviner" *"Brother's Keeper" *"This Land Is Your Land" Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Broke Jaw Ranch Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Suicidal Category:Reformed Category:Fear The Walking Dead